Listen To Your Heart Now
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: "I'm Carlotta-Rose Diamond. I'm your sister"   When one by one, the boys meet their unknown younger sisters from all around the world, what happens when the girls fall for another member of the band?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm writing a new story, and I need your help...**

**Anyway, the summary so far is:**

_**"I'm Carlotta-Rose Diamond. I'm your sister" When one by one, the boys meet their unknown younger sisters from all around the world, what happens when the girls fall for another member of the band?**_

**I need help with finding OC's. **

**Fill out a form if you want to help (I need at least one for each love interest) All girls must be between age 15 and age 17:**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Birthday:

Age:

Personality:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Style:

Hometown/Country:

Famous Brother:

Family:

Family Details:

Special Talent(s):

BTR Love Interest:

**For Example, my OC is:**

Name: _**Carlotta-Rose Diamond**_

Nickname(s): _**Lottie, Rose, Carly, Rosie, Lotta, Carlsnotta (by bullies)**_

Birthday: _**27 August**_

Age: _**16**_

Personality: _**Lottie is outgoing, rebellious and a bit self-centered at times. she**_

Hair Colour: _**Brown with blonde streaks**_

Eye Colour: _**Hazel with gold flecks**_

Style: _**She likes wearing cropped leather jackets, mini-skirts and the colour purple**_

Hometown/Country: _**Rome, Italy**_

Famous Brother: _**James Isaac Diamond**_

Family:

_**Mother - Brooke Diamond**_

_**Father - Giorgio Moretti**_

Family Details: _**Brooke Diamond had a holiday in Italy when James was one. That was when Lottie was born. Lottie has lived with her father ever since she was born. Giorgio kicked her out when she got arrested for underage drinking, leaving lottie to find her brother, which wasn't hard.**_

Special Talent(s): _**Lottie is good at singing, playing piano and guitar, and is very good at fashion and using special effects make-up**_

BTR Love Interest: _**Kendall**_

**Can you please help me? If you help I promise to write a story with these characters. A story with 30+ chapters...**

**PLEASE?**


	2. Carlotta Rose Diamond

**Disclaimer: I don't own the guys, but I own Carlotta-Rose!**

**James POV**

Everyone, me, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Camille, and unfortunately for Kendall, Jo wasn't here yet. Carlos was having a corndog feast, I was reading _Pop Tiger_, Logan was sitting with Camille, and Kendall was switching his eyes from the door to the phone. He jumped up when his phone buzzed. I looked up.

"What's wrong dude?" I asked, looking at his sad face.

"She says it's over," he said. I got up and walked to the CD player.

"Time for the perfect music," I said, playing 'Till I Forget About You'. I laughed, and sang along to all our parts,

_Get a call on a random afternoon  
>Pick it up and I see that it's you<br>Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
>As you say that it's over, it's over, it's over<em>

_Heading out 'cause I'm out of my mind  
>All my friends are gonna see me tonight<br>Staying here until the sun starts to rise  
>I'm know I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna <em>

_Dance hard, laugh hard  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>Can I get a what now<br>I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
>Till I forget about you<em>

The doorbell rang, and I went to open it,

_Jump up and down  
>Gonna play it loud now<br>Don't care, my head's  
>Spinning all around now -<em>

I opened the door to find a girl about my age, with brown hair and blonde streaks standing right outside the door.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Carlotta-Rose Diamond, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm James Diamond. Wait, did you say your last name was Diamond? Why don't you come in?" I asked.

"Okay". We made our way to the couches, Carlotta-Rose pulling her suitcase.

"Okay, Carlotta-Rose, tell me your story," I said, making my way back to the couch with two root beers.

"Kay, first off, please don't call me Carlotta-Rose. Can you call me Lottie?" she asked.

"Okay, Lottie, tell us your story," I said, sitting down on the opposite couch with everyone else.

"Well, did your Mom go to Italy when you were one?" she asked. _Whoa, how does she know that?_

"Yeeeeahhh..." I said.

"Is her name Brooke Diamond?" she asked.

"Yeeeeahhh..."

"Well, my mother's name is Brooke Diamond. She came to Italy when her first child, a son, was one. She had an affair with my father, Giorgio Moretti. Papa looked after me for all sixteen years of my life, after Mamma left. I got arrested for under-age drinking, Papa kicked me out, but not after giving me my mother's details," she said.

"Wait, are you saying your my..."

"If the next word you are going to say is 'sister', then yes". I have a ... _sister?_

"Are you sure? I mean, do you have any proof?" I asked.

"Yes, here is my birth certificate," She said, passing me a folder. I looked at the names.

Father - _**Moretti, Giorgio Este**_

Mother - _**Diamond, Brooke**_

Seriously? Mom had another kid?

"Well, all I can say is, welcome to the family!" I said, Lottie jumping into my lap and giving me a hug.

**OKAY, first chappy up. this is my example OC, so this is the first person. I'm thinking of people I will choose. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the OC's**


	3. Rosalina Kiara Garcia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, but I got out a BTR CD today from the central library. I do, however, own Carlotta-Rose. Rune Kesington owns Rosalina Kiara Garcia. I'm sorry to all people who submitted Carlos' sister entries. I was really stuck between all the entries.**** And RK, I'm changing the way she finds out how she's adopted, b/c I couldn't understand what you meant… hope you enjoy :D…**

_**FlashBack:**_

"_I can't see three feet in front of__ me? How am I supposed to find the turn-off?" Officer Garcia yelled._

"_I don't know? Use the GPS?" Mrs Garcia shouted back._

"_Are we there yet?" Carlos asked, dangling a small buzzy-bee in his sleeping sister's face._

"_Shut up, Carlos!" both his parents yelled._

"_I'm just asking," he mumbled. Suddenly, Officer Garcia, lost control of the wheel, swerving violently. The car swung off the road, and into a nearby tree. Both Officer and Mrs Garcia fell unconscious. Carlos fell onto his sister's car seat, making him pass out. Rosalina Garcia found herself in a horrible nightmare. Luna and Rolf Gillies, were walking back to their motel, when they saw the crash. They rushed over to help, but all they saw were the bodies of a man, woman and small boy. A baby was crying, obviously stressed in someway. _

"_Rolf, she's an orphan. We have to help her!" cried Luna, "can we keep her? Please? We can't have a child of our own, so can we adopt her?" _

"_If you want to. My brother is a fantastic judge, he can get it sorted in a moment," her husband replied._

"_Okay, come here piccolo bambino," Luna said, picking up Rosalina and the bee. Luna looked at the blanket she was wrapped in._

"_It says 'Rosalina Kiara'" she said._

"_Ciao, piccolo Rosa," Rolf whispered, "I hope you are ready to join our family"._

**Rosalina's POV**

I woke up the next morning to a songbird at my window. I smiled and put my feet on the warm carpeted floor in my attic bedroom. I walked to my closet, picking out a blue shirt, denim jacket and a pair of jeans. I put on my hat, union jack hearts necklace, and my 'god save the queen' necklace. I put on my blue converse sneakers, and went downstairs to breakfast. I put some toast in the toaster, and took out the tray of spreads. I took out Mummy and Daddy's mugs, and made them both a cup of tea. Then, the toast popped. Oh man, the shock of my itty-bitty lifetime. I have no idea why, but whenever the toast pops, I jump 3 metres in the air. I spread the toast with French apricot conserve, and bought it up to my parents on a plaid tray.

"Mummy? Daddy?" I asked, knocking on their door.

"Come in," I heard. I opened the door, and walked over to their bed.

"Rose, what have I told you about not wearing your pretty skirts and dresses!" Mummy said. I sighed, and said, "I have told you, I hate skirts, dresses, and anything girly!"

"But-"

"Luna, leave her alone, she's going to be late for school," Daddy said.

"Thank you Daddy. I love both of you," I said, walking out the door. I grabbed my satchel, and headed on my way to South High School **( I made up the name, so if it is a real school, I couldn't find a real school name *~* ). **I pulled my hat down, past my eyes, and walked quickly to my friend Jake's house. He came out of the front gate just as I walked past his house.

"Hola, amiga!" my Spanish pal said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes, and pulled it off.

"Hola, Jake"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing? Are you going to the football match today?"

"Yes. Of course, you know my job!" he said, laughing. He was the team mascot for our school football team.

"And, as always, I will be being beat up by the cheerleaders verbally, and physically," I said, snuggling up close to my best friend.

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked.

"No reason," I reassured him.

"Come on, we've got to get to school. I'll give the role of mascot to my little brother, so I can protect you. From a distance, that is," he said.

"Thank you, Jakey," I said, giving him a hug.

_**At The Game…**_

"Looney Lina! Looney Lina! Looney Lina!" I heard.

"What is it, this time, Lanie?" I replied to the most popular girl in my school, Alana 'Lanie' Wilks.

"I found your poster," she said. I turned around to be faced with a picture of a donkey.

"And Lucy found your family," she said, her side-kick holding up a picture of orangutans.

"Stop it, Lanie."

"Why? Is donkey-butt afwaid?" she said.

"I thought _inutile__asini__mozziconi _ were smart, but look at her face. I bet she can't even open a book without it trying to break her neck"

"_Smettila__Lanie__, smettila. __Sei solo__una persona che__vanta di__fare__altre persone__tristi_". I looked at their confused faces. Typical. She knows insults in italian, but she can't say five defensive words, let alone understand them. I turned, to go home.

"As an outsider, what do you think of the human race?"

"Ever since I saw you in your family tree, I've wanted to cut it down,"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?

"Let's play horse, I'll be the front end, and you be yourself,"

The insults continued as I ran, out of the building, through the streets, and up the path, tears pouring down my face.

I walked up the stairs, and heard voices coming from Mummy and Daddy's room.

"Do you think we should tell her? She's almost 15 and a half, for goodness sake," I heard Daddy say.

"No, we can't tell her! It will ruin her life!" Mummy said.

"No it won't! Come here, sweetheart,"

"But she's going find out sooner or later, that she's adopted!"

"I'm what?" I asked, turning the corner.

"Crap. Rolf, tell me she isn't here." Mummy said.

"You said I was... adopted. Luna and Rolf Gillies, are you telling the truth?" I asked.

"Yes, bamolina. I'm sorry if you are angry," said Daddy.

"I'm not angry, just confused. If I'm adopted, then do you know who my actual parents are?" I asked.

"Yes. Your true name is Rosalina Kiara Garcia, and your parents are Officer and Sylvia Garcia. You have a brother, Carlos," Mummy said.

"Carlos Garcia?"

"Yes, Carlos."

"Would you like to go find him? " asked Rolf.

"No. No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no! I do not want to go see my brother! I get scared just talking to people at school!" I yelled.

"Too bad. You have found out, now it is time to meet your him..."

_**Two Months Later…**_

That is how I ended up on a plane to LA, typing in my first adventures on a plane to post on my blog, .com **( not sure if it is a real thing, I just made it up...)**.

"The plane will be landing shortly, please fasten your seatbelts," the lady over the intercom said. I did as she said, and leaned back in my comfy first-class seat. I turned off my laptop, and put it back into my bag. I closed my eyes tightly, and felt a tapping on my shoulder. I yelped, and realised it was just the air hostess.

"Are you okay, miss?"

"I'm quite frightened of what will happen in the near future ," I admitted, "but thank you for being concerned. Here you go, for the advice," I said, handing her a $5 bill. She smiled, but said, " I can't accept this".

"Why not? You helped me with my fear. You are a very kind and pretty woman, you know," I said.

"Pleeeeaaasssseee?" I begged, with full on puppy-dog eyes. She smiled, and awed.

"Okay," she said, gently tugging it out of my grasp. I closed my eyes tightly, and waited until I felt the bump of the wheels touching the ground. I looked up at the nice lady, who smiled and mouthed 'thank you'.

**2 months later...**

My parents had organised for someone to come and pick me up, so when I walked out with my luggage, there was a man holding a sign saying 'Rosalina K. Garcia'. I followed him out into a limo. _ OMG, a freaking limo?, _I thought. He took me on a tour around the city, before taking me to my brother's hotel, the Palm Woods. I walked into the lobby, and up to the reception.

"Excuse me, but where can I find Carlos Garcia?" I asked a large man eating fries out of a container.

"Find him yourself," he said.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude here, and I hope you don't either, but if you don't help me find Carlos Garcia, I will sue the Palm Woods, Mr... Bitters?" I said. Someone tapped on my shoulder, so I turned around, yelping. Again. I saw a pretty girl with curly brown hair tied into a bun, wearing a pretty sequined dress and heels.

"Hi, I'm Camille. I know where to find Carlos. Do you want me to show you where he is?" she asked.

"Uh... sure," I said, feeling my cheeks turn rosy pink. We started walking in the way of the elevator, Camille talking to me all the way.

"So what's your name?"

"Rosalina. I'm fifteen years old. My parents adopted me when I was a baby, but I just found out two months ago," I said. I've never opened up to anyone before, let alone someone I met just a minute ago!

"Cool, so why are you seeing Carlos? Are you a fan of Big Time Rush?"

"Actually, no. I've got some news to tell him, that I found out two months ago," I said.

"Cool. Anyway, Carlos is living with Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Katie Knight, Mrs Knight, and James' sister, who just arrived yesterday, Lottie Diamond," Camille explained. We got off at the second floor, and Camille walked along the corridor to apartment 2J. She knocked on the door, and a tall (well, to 5 foot me, anyway) blonde boy answered it.

"Hi Camille, who is this?" he asked, motioning to me.

"I'm Rose. I'm here to see Carlos Garcia?" I said, questionably.

"I'm Kendall, and sure, wait, you aren't a fan, aren't you?" he asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Actually, no, she isn't," Camille said.

"Okay, then come in," he said. I walked in, and my eyes lit up at the swirly slide **(I have to make them have some of the same qualities!)**. I dropped my bags, and crawled up it. I stood up at the top, and looked down at them. I heard a door open, and a short ( I'm standing up high, they all look short ) boy with short dark hair came out, carrying his homework book. I slid down, and asked, "Who are you?".

"I'm Logan, who are-" he was cut off by Camille coming over and slapping his face, hard. _Ow, painful!_

"I can't believe you cheated on me with her!" Camille shot a dark look at me, "I hate you, Derek!" she said, running out the apartment.

"Are you okay?" I asked, after she had left.

"Yep. He's okay. Camille is a method actress," Kendall explained to me.

"And I am her favourite slapping cushion," Logan said, rubbing his face.

"Oh, so where is Mister Garcia?" I asked. A boy wearing a black helmet walked out of a room, eating a corndog. I stared at him, as he did the same to me, taking in my hoodie, jeans, hat, union jack top, and suitcase.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Rose Garcia, resident of South London, UK? You?"

"Carlos Garcia, resident of the Palm Woods, LA" he replied. I smiled. I had found my brother.

"I'm your sister"

Everything froze. The only sound was the soft breathing.

"Proof?"

"I don't have my birth certificate, but I have my adoption papers, my buzzy bee and my blanket from when I was little. I also have my birth parent's contact details," I said.

"Can you show me?" Carlos asked. I nodded and took everything out. He gasped at the blanket and bee.

"The crash," he said, "Mom and Dad told me about when I was little, we were driving on a stormy night. We crashed, and Mom, Dad and I fell unconscious. I've had flashbacks of certain things ever since that night. The bee and blanket were the main things that came to mind. What are your parent's details?" he asked.

"My birth father is Officer Garcia. My birth mother is Sylvia Garcia," I told him.

"My Mom and Dad are Officer and Sylvia Garcia! You _must _be my sister!" he yelled, waking up a girl who was sleeping on the couch.

"What's goin' on?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Rosalina Kiara Garcia, and I'm Carlos' sister"

**OK, There's Carlos' sister. ****I hope you like the characters!**

**REVIEW! ( and I will throw in VIP passes to BTR's next concert, that's closest to you!)**


	4. Arianna Leanne Mitchell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, but I own one of their CDs (KINDA, I still haven't handed back the CD to the Library...)**

**Thanks for all of those who reviewed. I love them!**

_**FLASHBACK! (I LIKE WRITING THESE!)**_

_**"WOGAN!" a three year old girl yelled. "WOGAN! Where aw you?" Arianna screamed. She ran around upstairs, playing hide-and-go-seek with her brother and his friends. She stumbled closer to the stairs, not knowing her brother's friend Carlos was sneaking up behind her. **_

_**"AWI!" he yelled. Arianna jumped about five feet in the air, and fell down the flight of stairs. **_

_**"OWWWWWWW! WOGAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" Ari shouted, tears pouring down her face. Logan came out of the closet, and ran down the stairs, stopping at the stair his little sister was on. **_

_**"Awi, what hurth?" he asked. Arianna just screamed and pointed to her arm. Logan tried to move it, but she just screamed more.**_

_**"MOMMY! I THINK AWIANNA BWOKE HER AWM!" He yelled.**_

_**2 HOURS LATER...**_

_**"WOGAN, I'M HOME!" Arianna yelled. **_

_**"I think he's in the living room with the boys," said Herald Mitchell. Arianna ran off to find the boys watching a hockey game.**_

_**"Wogan?" Ari asked. He didn't reply, so she asked again, louder this time. He still didn't respond, so Arianna stood in front of the television.**_

_**"Move, Awi!" everyone yelled. Arianna walked up to Logan, and pulled him off the couch.**_

_**"Ow, Awi, go away, we're wat-thing a game. Go and play with Elmo, or go to Mommy and athk if you can watch Bubble Guppyth in her room," he said. Arianna huffed, and lay down, and started screaming, and banging the floor with her fists. **_

_**"AWIANNA! STOP IT!" he yelled, tickling her. She held out a pen, and pointed to her cast.**_

_**"Do you want me to thign it?" he asked. She nodded, and thrust the pen at him.**_

_**"Okay. Lucky! You got a green catht," he said. **_

_**He wrote his name in big letters, saying, "L. O. G. A. N.".**_

_**"Fankoo Wogie. I Wuvoo!" she said, hugging him.**_

_**"I love you too, Awi"**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I smiled as I remembered the day I broke my arm. I fingered my diamante 'L' on my necklace. I miss my brother. I hate what Mommy did to us...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"Arianna Leanne Mitchell! Do not ever swear in my house again," Joanna Mitchell yelled.**_

_**"Why? I f**king hate you!" Arianna yelled.**_

_**"That's it! I'm sending you to live with your Aunt Alyssa in Raleigh!" Herald yelled.**_

_**"I hate you guys!" Arianna said, as she ran up the stairs, and into her brother's room. He and his friends were sitting on his bed, doing some kind of trading card thing.**_

_**"Arianna Leanne, what's going on?" Logan asked. Arianna just ran and jumped into his lap, giving him a huge hug.**_

_**"LeLe, are you okay?" asked James.**_

_**"Yeah, Ari, what's the matter?" Kendall asked.**_

_**"Arianna? Why are you crying?" asked Carlos.**_

_**"I...swore...at...Mommy," Arianna got out between sobs.**_

_**"Yeah, but what's your punishment?" Kendall asked her.**_

_**"Goodbye guys," she said.**_

_**"What do you mean goodbye?" Logan asked, rubbing his sister's back.**_

_**"I'm going to Raleigh, NC, to live with Aunt Alyssa," she said. Logan stopped rubbing her back, and froze.**_

_**"Logan?"Arianna asked, waving her hand her hand in front of his face.**_

_**"**__**Odio a tus padres! Los odio. Arianna, no puede salir!" Carlos said.**_

_**1 1/2 MONTHS LATER...**_

_**"Goodbye, Kenny. Goodbye, Jamie. Goodbye, Carlo. I'll miss you guys." Arianna said, hugging her best guy friends.**_

_**"We'll miss you too," they replied in unison.**_

_**"We got you leaving presents," James said, tears in his eyes, and he tried to smile at Arianna. James pulled out a CD case.**_

_**"What's this?" Arianna asked, opening it up.**_

_**"It's a mix CD of our favourite songs we used to sing together," he said.**_

_**"Thank you Jamie," she said, pulling him into a hug, and giving him a kiss on the cheek, giggling as he wiped it off.**_

_**"Me next,"said Carlos. He handed her a box. She opened it to reveal his hockey helmet.**_

_**She took it out and put it on her head. She gave him a hug, and a kiss on his cheek, again, giggling as he wiped it off.**_

_**"Thank you Carlo,"**_

_**"I guess it's me," Kendall said, handing her another box. She opened it and gasped. It was his first ever hockey trophy.**_

_**"Kenny, I can't accept this," she said, handing him back the box.**_

_**"You have to, It's yours now," he said, taking it out of the box, and giving it to her.**_

_**"Fine, but only because you insisted," she said, wrapping it back up in bubble wrap.**_

_**"Thank you Kenny," she said, giving him a giant hug. She laughed as he tried to cover up his cheek before she kissed it.**_

_**" I'll miss you guys," she said. She turned to her brother.**_

_**"Logie," she said, her lip quavering.**_

_**"Ari,"he said, tears falling heavily now.**_

_**"Logan. Je t'aime. Tu es mon frère, et je ne vous oublieront jamais. Tu vas me manquer jusqu'à ce que nous reverrons, ce dont je doute n'arrivera jamais. Je suis désolé de tout cela, mais je sais que, quelque part dans mon cœur, que nous ne serons jamais sans eachother. Je suis désolé, mais Je t'aime," she said in French, giggling at her parents confused faces.**_

_**"I got something for you too," he said, "turn around". She did as he said, and felt something go around her neck. She looked down, and saw a tiny diamond 'L' on a silver chain. **_

_**She turned around, and gave her big brother a big hug, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He didn't wipe it off, but leant down to kiss her forehead.**_

_**"I'll miss you, Hortense Logan Mitchell," Arianna said.**_

_**"I'll miss you, Arianna Leanne Mitchell," said Logan, not caring that his sister had just called him Hortense. She turned to face her parents.**_

_**"I think I'll miss you guys, but who knows? I don't like you anymore because of what you did to me, my brother, and my friends. In fact, I have one more thing to say to you. F**k you," she said, showing a certain finger at them, before running and yelling over her shoulder, "I'm sorry boys, I'll miss you!"**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I hate my parents. I hate my aunt. I hate everyone who was included in this, not including me, Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos. I miss them.

"Leanne?" I heard my ex-boyfriend, Shane, who strangely looked like an older version of my younger crush, James Diamond, who was also, freakily, my brother's best friend. I turned off James' mix CD he gave me, sat up, and yelled, "What?"

"I wanna say sorry,"

"Why? You tell me you're going to Seattle for a vacation, then I find out you've been cheating on me with two girls. What is there to say sorry about?" I said, "Now, just leave, go away, and NEVER return!" I said. I put on Carlos' helmet, played with Logan's necklace, fingered Kendall's trophy, and listened to James' CD. I got bored after a while, so I turned off my CD player, and started watching MTV. Journal, you will never guess who I saw on MTV. I was watching Top 40, when a song came on. A song called 'Worldwide' by a band called 'Big Time Rush'. It looked interesting, and I saw four very familiar people. One boy, my age, with very dark hair, tan skin, and big black-brown eyes. Another, tall, long medium-brown hair, and someone who looked very like Shane. Another, with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and very cute catterpillar eyebrows. The last one, was very similar to me. He had dark brown, almost black hair, brown eyes, and cute dimples. I listened in when it was the Shane-look-a-like's time to shine. What freaked me out, was he had the exact same voice as..._James Diamond_. I grabbed my laptop, went on wikipedia, and typed in 'Big Time Rush'. I read the first few paragraphs, I gasped. The band consisted of Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and...Logan Mitchell. My big brother. Ever since we were small, he had wanted to be a doctor, but here I see him, in a world-famous _boy band! _I researched more, and found out that they had sang and written heaps of songs, such as, City is Ours, Stuck, Shot In The Dark, This is Our Someday, Oh Yeah, Worldwide, and a song called Nothing Even Matters.

"So, you found out about your brother's band, congratulations," someone said sarcastically. I whipped my head around to see my Aunt Alyssa.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because it was your punishment. As well as not being able to contact him, you couldn't know about him"

"Well, can I see him?"

"Nada"

"Why!"

" Because you aren't allowed"

"That's stupid"

"Don't swear in my house!"

"It isn't a swear word!"

"If stupid isn't a swear word, then what is?""Questo è tutto, è turd marcio! Ottenere il vostro piano di sopra viscido culo. Sei TERRA!"

"You, you constipated b**ch!" I yelled. That cracked her.

"Così! Non mi freaking cura! Lo so, giochiamo casa, è la porta, e io ti slam!"

"Non pensate Arianna! Sarà probabilmente distorsione tuo cervello!"

"Ho un'idea! Se mai lo giuro in questa casa, vi lasciarmi andare a Los Angeles per vedere mio fratello? Per favore? Per favore, zia Alyssa! Se mai lo giuro, e lo faccio tutti i negozi, tutti i lavori, tutta la cucina e la pulizia, posso vai a Los Angeles per vedere Logan, per favore!" I begged.

"Ok, si può andare a Los Angeles per visitare Logan. SOLO IN CASO DI SOGGIORNO QUI PER DUE MESI PIU '!" yelled Alyssa.

"WOOHOO! ! Iloveyousooooooooomuch!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

"Can you promise to get the tickets tomorrow? Per favore zia Alyssa!" I said.

"Fine. But you better do your homwork tonight,"

"Fine. But you promise? Cross your heart and hope to die? Pinky Swear? Needle-Eye Swear?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, making a cross over her heart, poking her eye, and held out her pinky. I wrapped my pinky around hers,and shook it.

"We have a deal,"

_**1 week later...**_

Aunt Alyssa had bought me a ticket. I had (sneakily) traded it with the flight centre for one that left tonight. I had packed my bags, bringing my passport, the boy's presents that they gave me when I left, and basically all my valuables. I took out my duffel bag, my suitcase, and my backpack. I took my keys, and climbed out the window, onto the roof. I put all my bags down, so I could make multiple trips. I made my way down to the garden with the suitcase. After I had gotten every bag down, I put my bags into the backseat. I climbed into the drivers, and sped off to the airport.

_**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...**_

I pulled into the parking lot, and took my bags out. I went to get my bags checked, when I ran into someone. I looked up, and I saw the last two people I _ever_ wanted to see again. My...parents.

"Arianna Leanne," Mom said.

"Mother, Father," I replied.

"What are you doing here?" Dad said.

"I saw Hortense on television, now I'm going to Los Angeles to visit him," I said, folding my arms on my chest.

"You can't," said Mom.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you don't have our permission," said Dad.

"If you don't remember, you sent me to live with my legal guardian, Alyssa Mitchell," I said, " Now, get outta my f**king way, s**theads," I said, pushing them out of my way to terminal 12.

_**5 hours 40 mins later...**_

I got off the plane several minutes ago. I'm in the limo, that's right. _Limo! _I had gotten to hire it in advance, in Raleigh. I was now on my way to the Palm Woods hotel, where I had found out the boys lived. When we arrived, I walked up to the reception. I banged on the bell, and a large man wearing pyjamas walked out of a room behind the desk.

"Um, excuse me? Mr...Bitters? I like to visit Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Kendall Knight?" I asked.

"Who's asking?" he asked, ironically, bitterly.

"Arianna Leanne Mitchell," I whispered.

"Fine. You can get a room, just don't bother me again!" he said, handing me a pair of key cards. I walked up to the second floor, and along to room letter 'K'. I went in, and went to the bedroom. I unpacked, then realised that the residents of the room next door were making such a lot of noise. I growled, before walking out of my room and knocking on the door of apartment 2J.

"Who is it?" I heard.

"YOUR NEW NEIGHBOUR, NOW OPEN UP!" I yelled. The door opened, and I saw someone I never thought I would see again..._my brother._

I stood there, with my motuh open, before leaping into my brother's arms.

"Um, hi, can I help you?" he asked.

"Logan? You don't remember me?" I asked, before looking over his shoulder.

"Kendall? James? Carlos? Do _you _guys remember me?" I asked.

"Nope, haven't seen you once," said Carlos.

"No, but are you single?" asked James

"Shut Up James! No, sorry, we haven't" said Kendall, slapping James in the head.

"Okay, Carlos, I know that's not true, James, no I'm not, and are you sure, Kendall?" I asked.

"I'll be right back," I said, jumping out of Logan's arms, and back to my apartment. I took out my backpack, and went back to the boys' apartment.

"Bonjour, il mio amigos!" I said, going to sit on the couch. The boys sat down on the couch opposite me, with a girl with dark brown hair, who sat on Carlos' feet, and a girl with brown hair and blonde streaks sat on James' shoulders.

"I'm back, as you see. Okay. Can I know your names?" I asked the girls. They looked at each other, before answering.

The girl with blonde streaks in her hair said, "I'm Carlotta-Rose Diamond, and I'm James' sister".

The girl with dark brown curly hair said, "I'm Rosalina Kiara Garcia, and I'm Carlos' sister".

I faux-smiled, and said, "I never knew you had sisters! Other than you Kendall, who has Katherine. Katie would be about...eleven now?" I said.

"Yes, and how do you know that?" he asked.

"Time for me to show my prized possesions," I said. I took out a CD.

"Where's the CD player?" I asked. Rosalina pointed to under the television. I walked over, and put the CD in. Immediately, James' voice came on, singing 'Iris' by The Goo-Goo Dolls. I smiled at him, and went to sit back down.

"I remember, I made a mix CD like this for..." his eyes snapped up at me, but I put my finger to my lips.

"And this," I said, handing Kendall a bubble-wrapped trophy. He unwrapped it and gasped.

"No way!" he mumbled, but again, I put my finger to my lips. I handed a box to Carlos, and he took a tiny peep.

"Ohmygod!" he yelled, but again, I put a finger to my lips.

"And last, but not least, Logan," I said, taking out a small jewellery box. I touched the 'L' on the silver chain, and put it on, not showing Logan the charm.

"Logan," I said, turning around the necklace. He gasped, and froze.

"Arianna?" he asked. I blinked away happy tears, and nodded.

"I missed you, Logie!" I yelled.

"Last time I saw you, you had just sworn at Mom and Dad, and were running off to terminal 12 at the airport!" he yelled.

"I know, and Jamie, Carlo, Kenny, and Logie... I MISSED YOU!" I yelled. That's when Mrs Knight came around the corner.

"For goodness sa-" she looked at me.

"Salut tante Jen!" I said.

"Aunt Jen? No one has called me that since...Arianna Leanne Mitchell was here," she said.

"Aunty Jennifer! It is me, it's Ari! You know, Arianna Mitchell!" I yelled, shaking her.

"I thought you left for Raleigh?" she said, although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I did, but then I saw the boys on MTV, then blackmailed Alyssa into flying me to LA," I said.

"I remember when you were three, and the boys almost pummeled you -Kendall's words, not mine- because you stood in front of the tv when they were watching a hockey game, after you got your arm broken because of Carlos!" she laughed.

"I missed you," said someone, slipping their arms around my waist.

"James, James, James, always the flirt," I said, prying them off.

"Why don't you want my arms around your waist?" he asked, pouting.

"Because my brother will kill you in your sleep if you do," I said, smiling.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" he yelled, jumping up the swirly slide and to the platform.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight!" I yelled, picking up my things, and walking back to my apartment, laughing my head off.

_**Logan POV**_

I couldn't believe it!

My little sister, Arianna Leanne Mitchell, was back! I love her so much, although, I feel like saying here, JAMES IS A FLIRT! I mean, he wrapped his arms around my little sister's waist. How would he feel if I did that to Lottie?

I am ecstatic, because I found out that Ari is living in the room across from us.

I'm just glad to have my sister back.

_**Kendall POV**_

I looked at the trophy I held in my hands. It was the first trophy I ever got in hockey. Ari took it back, at yelled at James to keep one eye open when he sleeps tonight, before laughing her head off and walking back to her apartment.

_**Carlos POV**_

I stared at my sister, then at my helmet, then at Ari. I kept on flicking my gaze between everything, before Ari walked back to 2K, leaving me stunned.

_**James POV**_

I HATE ARIANNA! SHE REJECTED MY flirtatious-ness AND told me Logan would kill me. I'm scared now...

although, I think I felt a shock when I touched her hand. Am I falling in love?

_**Ari POV**_

I can't help but think about James. I swear I felt an electric current pass through me when James touched my hands.

Am I in Love?

**PLEASE REVIEW! THIS TOOK ME AT LEAST 3 HOURS TO WRITE!**

**What do you think about Ari?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Jillian Noelle Knight feat NEW STORY

**Disclaimer for all upcoming chapters: I don't own Big Time Rush, but I own this story, I own Lottie, Rune Kensington owns Rosalina, Mikichan21 owns Arianna, and 3bsbluver3 owns Jillian**

_**I'm so happy for all the reviews! Oui Mikichan21, she does swear a lot!**_

_**I want to thank:**_

_**3bsbluver3 - for being the first to review**_

_**Melanie - for submitting 2 OCs. I'm sorry I didn't pick any of yours though!**_

_**kendell lover - You have been really nice! Thanks!**_

_**DelancyUndead - I really liked the idea of Ivanna, I might include her in another story!**_

_**- Thanks for submitting Alyssa. I'll probably use her in the next story as well!**_

_**CarlitosLuver15 - Thanks for submitting RiRi. I was considering using her, but I'll use her in an upcoming story, I promise!**_

_**KelsIsVictorious - I was also considering using Cece. In fact, I wrote a lot about her, then was going to send it to my email at mum's house, so I could continue. I did remember some of it, and used it for Rosalina's page :D!**_

_**Mikichan21 - I AM UR BIGGEST FAN! I always seem to like your stories, and you seem to like mine!**_

_**Rune Kensington - I love Rosalina, and I put on a british accent when typing up her POV because I wanted to 'become' the character, so I could know her better.**_

_**3 - Thank for submitting Emory. I love her! I promise to use her in an upcoming story!**_

_**MiiMyselfandTime - Thanks! Although, you should say thanks to Mikichan21 for Arianna! BTW, I really like your pen name!**_

**I NEED OCs FOR A NEW STORY! PLEASE SUBMIT THEM ON THIS STORY, WITH THE HEADING "new story" AND I'LL TRY TO GET IT UP BEFORE THE THIRD OF JULY! PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR OC!**

_**Jill POV**_

"Why are you marrying her?" I asked Dad for the umpteenth time. He shook his head,

"I dunno, now stop being a galah and get your fat date over here!"

"Can I go to Maccas instead?"

"Pig's arse, now get your goddamn fat date over here, and fix this monkey-suit!"

"Rack off, hairy legs!" I yelled, running out of the shop. I walked back home, and up to my bedroom. When I got there, I went to the kitchen and my bottle of Coke, then went up to my bedroom. I passed my dipstick of an almost-stepbrother, who asked me where my dad was.

"He probs went for a counter lunch, although, the dag he is, I doubt he isn't cracking onto someone," I said. I made my way to my room, where I slammed my door. I got out my torch, and flicked it on and off at the poster at Big Time Rush, a US boy band. I looked at the blonde boy, Kendall Knight. How stupid is that? He has the same last name as me! Or, maybe, I have the same last name as him... he is 1/2 a year older than me!

I looked at my torch, and then walked up to my door. I looked out, and looked up at the attic trapdoor. I looked back at my torch, and grabbed my jacket. I reached up and pulled open the door. I pulled myself up, and hoisted my arse onto the wooden beams. I looked around, and saw a small leather box labelled 'Jillian N. Knight paperwork'. I crawled over to it, and opened it up. I looked through the files, coming to 'birth certificate'. Thank god, maybe I'm not the dag's daughter. I opened the envelope, and saw

Name : Jillian Noelle Knight

Gender: Female

Birthdate: 20 November 1995

Father: Alec Evans

Mother: Jennifer Knight

Oh Thomas Crapper, that dingo is my daddy. But who's Jennifer Knight? Well, obviously I got my last name from her, but what else? Probably my hair colour, and my nose, I don't have Dingo Daddy's nose. I heard the front door shut, and stuck the file down my hoodie, then ran to the trapdoor. I shut the door, then ran back to my room.

"JILLY!"

"WHAT?"

"ARE YOU COMING DOWN FOR DINNER?"

"ACTUALLY, I WAS GOING TO GO TO THE BEACH WITH THE GIRLS AT SEVEN!"

"KAY! WHAT TIME ARE YOU GOING TO GET BACK?"

"PROBS NINE!"

"OK, SIYA!"

"SIYA TOMORROW BOOGER-BRAIN!"

"JIGGLY JILLY-BEAN!"

"I'LL SEE YOU LATER!"

"BYE!"

I grabbed my cozzie, and my towel, then headed out to the 'beach'.

I dumped it in my car, and walked to the internet cafe.

**15 minutes later...**

I got a can of coke, then made my way to the computer. I searched 'Jennifer Knight'. I found out she lived at the Palm Woods hotel, then went on Google Maps to find out where that was. In LA. The USA.

"Iyiyi," I said. I figured out what I wanted to do. I logged off, then thanked the lady at the counter. I walked to the flight centre, and got a ticket to Los Angeles. I hired a limousine, to pick me up when I got there. I walked to the beach, to play along with my scheme, then walked back home. It's going to be a long half month till I get out of Oz.

_**Half a month later...**_

I crept out of bed at eleven fourty-five. I packed my carry-on bag, then walked out onto the balcony. I threw down my rope ladder, then made a quick note.

I took out a pad of refill, then took out a pen

'_Dear Alec Evans,_

_I am Jillian Noelle __**Knight**__. I am not your daughter, at least not any more. You are a dingo of a father, and I'm going to Los Angeles, to find my real mum, not some lady you shove at me and tell me to call 'Mummy'. I found my birth certificate. I'm the daughter of Jennifer Knight. She lives in the Palm Woods Hotel, Los Angeles. I hate you, you mother-f**king son of a dingo,_

_Not your daughter,_

_Jillian Noelle __**Knight'**_

I left the note on my pillow, then one bag at a time, crept down the ladder.

"Take that, you bitzer!" I whisper-yelled.

_**In Los Angeles...**_

I found my driver who was holding a sign saying 'Jill N. Knight'.

I walked up to him, then went to find my bags. I picked them up, then followed my driver to the car. We got to the Palm Woods in several tens of minutes, and I went to reception.

"Dude!" I yelled, banging repeatedly on the bell. A man came out, eating what seemed to be chips.

"Stop banging, it's giving me a headache!" he said.

"Stop groaning, it's giving me amnesia!"

"Good call, what do you want?"

"Mrs Jennifer Knight?"

"2J, just leave me alone,"

"Thank you!" I said, leaning over to give him a hug, then quickly deciding not to.

"Good save," he said, as he went back into his office.

"Little lift, here I come," I said.

_Outside 2J_

"OPEN UP!"

"WHO'S THERE?"

"JILLIAN, NOW OPEN UP!"

"WE DON'T KNOW YOU?"

"I WANT TO SPEAK TO JENNIFER KNIGHT!"

They door opened, making me fall forward,

"Oh, Thomas Crapper!" I said. I looked up to see Carlos Garcia, one of the Big Time Rush boys.

"You're, you're,you're,you're, you're Carlos Garcia, from Big Time Rush! Jillybear! Breathe, breathe, breathe!" I said, taking deep breaths.

"Carlos? Who's on the floor?" a woman asked. She had red-brown curly hair, and a nice, friendly face.

"Ummm, ma'am, I'm Jillian Noelle Knight," I said. She froze, and dropped the ladle.

"Jillian?"

"Yeeessss..."

"Noelle?"

"Yeeessss..."

"_Knight?_"

"Yeeessss..."

"Mom? Do you know her?" someone said from the couch. I picked myself up from the floor, and looked over to the couches. There, sitting down was -EEEEEEEEPPP!- Kendall Knight, Katie Knight, James and Lottie Diamond, Rosalina Garcia, and Logan and Arianna Mitchell. I knew the girls from the publicity the were getting as the boys' 'unknown sisters'. I tried to take deep breaths, but my eyes rolled back, and I fell into someone's arms.

_**Jennifer K POV**_

I thought Jillian had left with Alec?

What will Kendall and Katie say?

What will everyone think?

Every thought was rushing through my head, as Kendall asked again, "Mom, do you know her?"

"Kendall Donald Knight, Katherine Claire Knight, she is your sister," I said, looking down at the soup I was making.

"WHAT!" both kids screamed.

"Back in the day, when I was a wee little girl," I said, putting on a granny voice, "Or actually, when Kendall was little, nearly two years old, I had a daughter named Jillian Noelle. She had soft brown hair, and bright green eyes, just a shade brighter than your ones, Kendall. I'm pretty certain this girl really is your sister," I said. Katie smiled, and Kendall looked from Jill to me, and back to Jill, mouth hanging wide open.

"Kendy!" Lottie said. She had picked up on all the boys' 'nicknames' in the past few months.

"What, Carlsnotta?" he asked, smirking.

"Kendy! Don't call me Carlsnotta! You know I hate it! MOMMA KNIGHT!" Lotta yelled.

"What Lotta?"

"Kendy called me Carlsnotta!"

"Seriously! Well, Carlotta called me Kendy!"

"OKAY! Kids! Lotta, stop calling him Kendy! Kenny, stop calling her Carlsnotta!" I yelled.

"I'm going back to bed, don't wake me, or you're dead!" yelled Arianna, walking across the hall.

"Aye Carumba"

**Okay! Another Chapter Done!**

**Okay, so some of you might've read about the upcoming story...**

**I'll need you to fill out a form:**

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname(s):**_

_**Person who personality based on:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Birthday:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Bio:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Fears:**_

_**Favorite Color:**_

_**Favourite Food and Drink:**_

_**Favorite Number:**_

_**BTR Guy:**_

_**Anthing Else?:**_

**My Character is:**

_**Name: Adoncia Honey Gomez**_

_**Nickname(s): Honey, Hun, Doni**_

_**Person who personality based on: Cat Valentine, from 'Victorious'**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Birthday: November 2 1995 (Kendall Schmidt's Birthday)**_

_**Personality: **_ _**Doni is mostly always hyper, and is very rarely in a bad mood. She is clearly very hyper and other traits, such as being easily distracted and making random comments constantly, could tie into it. It is possible that she is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure, which sometimes comes in handy. She also seems to have a good sense of humor, though she often thinks you mean something offensive until you clarify it with her. Her catchphrase is "What's that supposed to mean!" because she gets offended easily. Doni's hair color is meant to resemble a red velvet cupcake, her favorite food. While Doni is very friendly, her sensitivity, energy and unusual thought processes make her somewhat difficult to be around. While Doni is cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic and is smiling most of the time, she can be somewhat absent-minded, random, and slightly naive. Despite this, she has been shown to have some intelligence. Her fun-loving personality is evident in her frequent giggling and laughing.**_

_**Appearance: Doni has dark pink-red hair that is straight. It comes down to her mid-back. She has dark brown eyes, that sparkle when she is happy.**_

_**Bio: Doni has had an abusive background. When she was a baby, she was dropped on her head, and when she was growing up, she was verbally, physically, and sexually abused by her father and mother. Doni ran away from home when she was 15, and has been living around LA ever since.**_

_**Likes: Ice cream, caffeine, candy, cakes, bright things**_

_**Dislikes: Helmets, mean people, not having sugar in her system, not having ice-cream**_

_**Fears: Getting hit with balls, helmets**_

_**Favorite Color: Any Bright Colour**_

_**Favourite Food and Drink: According to her, her favorite foods are cupcakes, noodles, candies, and potatoes. She likes drinking coffee and flavoured sodas. She drinks water sometimes, if forced.**_

_**Favorite Number: Any with a 6 or 9 in it.**_

_**BTR Guy: Carlos (she gets past his helmet)**_

_**Anything Else?: She is best friends with (Kendall's Love Interest) and would do anything to help her, or (Logan's Love Interest) and (James' Love Interest).**_

**OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR OCs! **

**REVIEW!  
>THE LONGER DESCRIPTION, THE HIGHER CHANCE YOU'LL GET!<strong>


	6. ILY stands for I Love You

**DX I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**I just ABANDONED this story, to focus a **_**little **_**bit on my other stories. I guess I focused just a **_**little **_**too much.**

**Anyway. I hope you forgive me! **

**I made a muck-up on Jillian's age. She and Kendall are twins. Jillian is 15 minutes younger. The parents split when Jill and Kendall were 1 and a half.**

**CHAPTER 6: ILY stands for I Love You**

**RPOV:**

I went to sleep last night on the couch. Looks like everyone had little sisters. James' little sister's name is Carlotta-Rose. She is from Rome, Italy. She's usually called Lottie, Rose, Carly, Rosie, or Lotta. Kendall calls her Carlsnotta. Lottie shares two nicknames with me (Rose and Rosie), so I go by Rosie, she goes by Rose. Logan's little sister is Arianna. She's originally from Minnesota. I heard last night from Carlos that she was each of the boy's best girl...friend? She also goes by Ari or LeLe. Then there is Kendall's little sister (and Katie's big sister) Jillian. She's from Sydney, Australia. She goes by Jill, Jiillybean, or Jillybear. And then there's me. Rosalina Kiara Garcia. I'm from South London, England. I go by Rose, Rosie, Lina, Kiara, and Kia. But Lanie Wilks (the popular girl at school back in the UK) called me Looney Lina. So anyway, this morning, I woke up and around my shoulders was my blankie, and in my hands was my buzzy-bee. I looked opposite me, and Carlos was sitting there, in his bacon-and-egg pyjamas, watching me. I sat up, and smiled at him. He smiled back. We just sat there for a bit longer, enjoying this brother/sister moment. I stood up, and went to sit in his lap. I took my blankie and my bee, and snuggled up to Carlos. He wrapped his arms around me, and I smiled, not wanting this moment to end.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"  
>"ILY,"<p>

"What?"

"ILY stands for I Love You,"

"Oh. Well, in that case, I love you too," he said. I closed my eyes, and nearly fell asleep. Just as I was drifting off, the door smashed open, and a policeman wearing a white helmet, and a woman with brown hair that was kinda a half-n-half of a bob and shoulder-length hair walked in.

"Carlos? What's wrong? We got your call," asked/said the man. Carlos stood up, keeping me in his arms. I kept my eyes closed, as Carlos walked over to the couple.

"Papi? I can't find my helmet!" he said. The man sighed.

"Carlos. It's on your head,"

"Oh. Thanks," Carlos said, turning around.

"Ummm ... Carlos? Who's the girl in your arms?" asked the woman.

"Mom? Come over here, and look and what she's holding," he said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. That's when I fell asleep.

**CPOV:**

It had been at least three months since I last contacted Papi and Mom. And now, they were here. I sat down on the orange L-shaped couch, Rosie in my arms. Mom followed me, and sat down. From what I knew, Rosalina had just fallen asleep. Mom put her hand to Rosie's chest. She pulled out from Rosie's grasp, the bee, followed by the blanket.

"Oh my...is this Rosalina?"

"Yeah. Mom? Dad? Meet your daughter, Rosalina Kiara Garcia," I said, holding her out for Mom to hold.

"Kia?" asked Papi.

"Yeah. She just fell asleep again," I said, smiling, and twisting my finger around a lock of her thick dark brown hair.

"What's going on?" asked Mama Knight, walking into the room (in her PJs).

"Oh. Hi Sylvia! Do you want a cup of coffee? Or tea?" she asked Mom.

"Tea at the moment thanks!" Mom replied.

" 'Kay! It'll be ready soon!" she said. Mom handed Rosie back to me, and I wrapped my arms around my baby sister. Mom and Papi went to the kitchen to talk to Mama Knight. I stayed sitting on the couch, rocking Rosie back and forth.

"I love you baby sister," I whispered, before kissing the top of her head.

**KPOV: (same time as first paragraph)**

I sat on my pull-out bed yesterday morning, holding my twin sister Jillian in my arms. She'd woken up, and we were now singing to eachother.

**(bold equals Jillian, **Underline equals Kendall **Bold underline equals both)**

"How do you do, Lucy?  
>You sure been hard to find.<br>I heard you had a daughter  
>Six years old and<br>I just can't keep from cry'n'.

Six years Lucy, Lord have mercy,  
>That's a long time, that's a long time.<br>Is she pretty, has she grown?  
>Does she sleep well in a room of her own?<br>Can I see her?  
>Does she know that I'm her daddy, I'm her daddy?<br>Did you give her one of my pictures?  
>Does she carry yeh, yeh, picture with her?<br>Does she show it to the baby sitter, and say,  
>"See that man, that's my daddy, that's my daddy?"<br>You should 'a told me, Lucy, You should 'a told me, Lucy,  
>Yeh, you should 'a told me, Lucy.<p>

Oh, Lucy. Oh, Lucy. Oh, Lucy. Oh, Lucy.  
>You should 'a told me Lucy."<p>

**"I'm five years old  
>It's getting cold<br>I've got my big coat on**

**I hear your laugh  
>And look up smiling at you<br>I run and run**

**Past the pumpkin patch  
>And the tractor rides<br>Look now - the sky is gold  
>I hug your legs and fall asleep<br>On the way home**

**I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
>I know you're not scared of anything at all<br>Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
>But I know I had the best day<br>With you today**

**I'm thirteen now  
>And don't know how my friends<br>Could be so mean**

**I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys**

**And we drive and drive  
>Until we've found a town<br>Far enough away**

**And we talk and window-shop  
>Until I've forgotten all their names<strong>

**I don't know who I'm gonna talk to  
>Now at school<br>I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
>Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay<br>But I know I had the best day  
>With you today<strong>

**I have an excellent father  
>His strength is making me stronger<br>God smiles on my little brother  
>Inside and out<br>He's better than I am**

**I grew up in a pretty house  
>And I had space to run<br>And I had the best days with you**

**There is a video  
>I found from back when I was three<br>You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
>And you're talking to me<strong>

**It's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
>And the seven dwarfs<br>Daddy's smart  
>And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world<strong>

**Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
>I know you were on my side<br>Even when I was wrong  
>And I love you for giving me your eyes<br>Staying back and watching me shine**

**And I didn't know if you knew  
>So I'm taking this chance to say<br>That I had the best day  
>With you today," <strong>

**"I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<strong>

**I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<strong>

**A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming**

**A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
>Now I'm in a whole new world with you<strong>

**Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky<strong>

**A whole new world  
>Don't you dare close your eyes<br>A hundred thousand things to see  
>Hold your breath - it gets better<br>I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<br>I can't go back to where I used to be**

**A whole new world  
>Every turn a surprise<br>With new horizons to pursue  
>Every moment red-letter<br>I'll chase them anywhere  
>There's time to spare<br>Let me share this whole new world with you**

**A whole new world  
>That's where we'll be<br>A thrilling chase  
>A wondrous place<br>For you and me,**** "**

We sang until about 11am, when I got up to get us both a bowl of Lucky Charms. I bought them back to mine and Logan's room, and we ate happily on the pull-out bed. I took our bowls back into the kitchen, and came back to find Jill swinging around and around on Logan's computer chair.

"Jillybean?" I asked. She stopped, and looked at me.

"KENNY!" she yelled, and ran towards me. She fell over her feet (clearly too dizzy). I caught her just before she hit the ground. I suddenly got a strange pain in my armpits, as if someone was lifting me up, holding me with their tightest grip. I put Jill on her feet, then started rubbing where it hurt. Weirdly enough, Jill started rubbing in the same place too.

"Kenny? Why are you copying me?" she asked.

"I'm not! For some reason, when I was lifting you up, it felt like someone was lifting me high up, keeping their tightest grip on me," I explained.

"Well...that's what you were doing to me!" she said.

"Sorry. You okay now?"

"Yeah,"

**JillPOV:**

"Ouch!" I said as I fell again onto the floor. We heard screaming, and he ran off, becoming just like his camo-print PJs. Camoflaged.

"KENNY!" I yelled again.

"Sorry," he said, walking back to help me up.

**APOV: (same time as first paragraph)**

"Logie? Logie? Logie, get up now," I whispered in my brother's ear. He stirred, and moved, but stayed asleep. I had a HUGE idea. I walked out to the lounge, and grabbed my air-horn (A/N I think that's what they're called. You know, in 'Welcome Back, Big Time', when Kendall blows the horn then says 'this isn't root beer!') I walked back into the room, before I awww-ed at my big brother.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed as I blew the horn. He jumped up, looked around, before he spied me at the door.

"You don't wake me up on a Sunday morning _sweetie_!" he said, lunging for me. I screamed, and ran out of the apartment and into 2J. I was still screaming and blowing the horn, when I ran up the swirly slide, and up so I could see him coming.

"HELP ME! LOGAN'S GONNA KILL ME!" I screamed. Officer Garcia commando-rolled to the edge of the door, and just as Logan appeared through the door, Officer Garcia grabbed his arm, and knelt down on his back.

"WHY WERE YOU GOING TO KILL YOUR SISTER?"

"BECAUSE SHE - OW ! - WOKE ME UP AT 8am ON A SUNDAY MORNING!" Logan shouted.

"Oh," said Officer Garcia, and he got off Logan's back.

"Sorry Logan,"

"S'okay. Arianna! Get down here right this minute!"

"NO!" I yelled, and I sat down behind the wall. I sat there for a bit, before I wrapped my blue linen dressing gown around me. Hey! Don't blame me! I only had short blue cotton pyjama pants! AND a light blue tank top! At least I had a pair of fuzzy slipper boots.  
>"What's that?" I asked myself. There was a small thumping coming from the slide. I knelt over, only to be grabbed and pulled by a pair of arms in pale yellowgreen/cream plaid pyjamas. I squealed, tumbling down onto my older brother. At the end of the slide, I fell on top of him, only to be pulled by the hair over to the living room area.  
>"LOGIE! GET OFF ME!" I yelled, trying to grab him by the legs. I succeded after a while, which only resulted in him falling down onto Rosalina. They both started blushing. Hard. Suh-weet! Now I can tease him about a crush on Rosie!<p>

"MWAHAHA! Logan and Rosie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" I was cut off by a hard blow to my chest. I realized that Logan had tackled me into the hard wooden floor.

"I HATE YOU HORTENSE MITCHELL!" I screamed, yanking his raven-colored hair. He screamed in pain, before yanking my green streak.

"Oh. No. You. Didn't," I growled, slamming into him. I was pulled back by three sets of arms, as he was too.

"LET ME KILL HIM!" I screamed, trying to break out of their grips. I got pushed backwards onto the floor, and found myself looking into the three sets of eyes belonging to Kendall Knight, Officer Garcia, and James Diamond. I glared at them, before (much to _my_ and _their _surprises) flipped my legs up and swooshed James and Kendall across the head with my feet.

"OUCH!" they both yelled, ripping their hands off my arms to hold their heads.

"YES!" I screamed in fury, leaping up to attack Logan.

**C-RPOV:**

I was sitting in James' arms at 10am the next morning, hugging him tightly, when we heard screaming coming from outside the room.

"ARIANNA!" James yelled, leaping up. I fell off his legs onto the hard floor of his bedroom. Ouch!

"UTENTE TURD! Ti odio! CHE VERAMENTE MALE!" I yelled as he ran out of the room. His zebra-print PJs wouldn't help him now...

**A/N: Okay! I am so sorry about not updating this story! I hate myself now. Do you guys realize where the boy's PJs came from? That's right! **_**Big Time Mansion**_**!**

**Arianna's PJs (polvore):**

**.com/pyjama_days/set?id=35164170**

**Song Number 1: I'm Her Daddy by Bill Withers**

**Song Number 2: The Best Day by Taylor Swift**

**Song Number 3: A Whole New World by Aladdin and Jasmine (From Aladdin)**

**Translation:**

**"UTENTE TURD! Ti odio! CHE VERAMENTE MALE!" means "YOU TURD! I HATE YOU! THAT REALLLY HURT!"**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW?**


	7. I Found Something!

**A/N: Hola! hey, If you wanna know why I'm updating quickly, It's because of an AWESOME author named **_**Bigtimebitch**_**!**

**Go read her stories, (But don't stop reading mine!) They're all really good!**

**RANDOMNESS: Right now, I'm watching **_**Jake and The Neverland Pirates**_**, because of my little brother. And here in New Zealand, it is 7:14am!**

**Chapter 7: I found something...a job!**

**APOV:**

"BUT WHY?" I wailed.

"Because you tried to kill him. Now as your punishme-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO SEND ME AWAY AGAIN!"

"No, we're not. All you have to do is say sorry, and do whatever he tells you to do,"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! TORTURE!"

"For both of us, Mama Knight. Please don't put me through this!" pleaded Logan.

"Do it, or we might just send you away again,"

"Mais pourquoi? Je ne veux pas s'en aller, et je _certainement_ ne voulons pas être esclaves ... Logan,"

"Eh bien le sucer! Et vous ne serez pas esclave de Logan, vous aurez juste à faire ce qu'il dit!" said Mama Knight

"THAT'S WHAT A SLAVE DOES!" Logan and I yelled.

"Mais je suis désolé Logie," I said.

"It's okay, I forgive you,"

"I love you Logie," I said, wrapping my arms around him. He did the same, wincing.

"You 'kay?"

"Yeah. My arm hurts though. Get me an ice-pack?"

"Fine," I said, walking to the kitchen and going to the freezer. I was walking back over to Logan, when three boys came running through the door, trampling me in their path to get to Logan.

"Logan, Gustavo needs,"

"Us at,"

"The studio,"

"NOW!" James, Kendall, and Carlos shouted in unison.

"Um, a little help here?" I mumbled.

"Sorry Ari," said the boys, coming to help me up. I looked down to see my bright white t-shirt stained with a blue, sticky, liquid.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO JAMES'S LUCKY WHITE V-NECK!" I screamed. That's right. I said James's. Lucky. White. V-Neck. I wear my brother's clothes, but when I'm in a mood with him, I wear his friend's clothes. They never find out though, well...apart from now.

"My. Lucky. White. V-NECK!" James screamed, lunging for me. I screamed, running to the window and standing on the window-sill.

"I'll jump unless I get out of my punishment, and JAMES STOPS YELLING AT ME!" I shout, edging over to the edge.

"Okay. Arianna, get down from the window-sill...and come and give us a hug," said Kendall, edging closer to me.

"Too bad!" I said, standing up and falling backwards.

**JamesPOV:**

"ARI!" we all screamed, running to the window. We looked down and saw Arianna in Buddha Bob's arms.

"HEY GUYS! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! I GOT A JOB AS A STUNT DOUBLE IN A MOVIE!" she shouted, laughing.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it! Say thanks to Bigtimebitch, for getting me to update quickly! Get the Reviews Box past 45, and I'll update. NO EARLY UPDATING!**

**So... Review?**


End file.
